Getting A Chance to Hold You
by CingStarz
Summary: One shot fic. Ron and Hermione getting into a fight on a rainy night summer after fifth year. Ron runs out into the storm and in an attempt to find him Hermione looses consciousness...RH, some HG
1. Default Chapter

Getting a Chance to Hold You  
  
The bang of the slamming door blended into the night with the sounds of thunder clashing in the background. All three of the shocked on-lookers sat in stunned silence at the now empty door frame in which their best friend just swished out of.  
"What the bloody hell was that!" Ron was the first one to break the growingly uncomfortable silence.  
"Ron!" Ginny scolded, "What do you think that was! This is his first birthday without Sirius, I was just waiting for something like this to happen..."  
"...So was I," Hermione finally spoke up, "I just wish he didn't have to choose the blackest, dreariest..."  
"...And damn well coldest!" Ron cut in.  
"...night of July," Hermione finished, shooting an agitated look at Ron.  
The winds pulsed against the house in steady beats of anger, as if nature was fighting in the only way it could against the evils that now haunted the place. The three friends sat pondering on what to do next, trying to understand what had just taken place.  
Just the mere mention of a memory of Sirius had caused such a look of pure despair to appear on Harry's face that shock waves had radiated through the room. Ginny had cupped her hand over her mouth, immediate regret appearing on her face for mentioning him on Harry's birthday. It hadn't even been a hurtful comment; it was simply that she knew that Sirius would have wanted to be here to see how wonderful Harry was quickly turning out to be. Though, it appeared that Harry's ship had been teetering on the edge between self-control and loosing it, and this was just the push that Harry needed to send him spiraling in the wrong direction.  
After a few more minutes of sitting in silence Ginny finally broke through the sad barrier with a timid voice, "I'll go look for him. It's ridiculous! I ruined his birthday and it's all my fault!"  
"Ginny, it's not your fault!" Hermione started to say, but Ginny cut her off.  
"Hermione, you know it's my fault! Even if I shouldn't blame myself for it, I have to go look for him!"  
"You will not go off into that storm to look for him! God knows where he could have gone! You'll not come back!" Ron protested with a clear look of brotherly protection stamped firmly on his face.  
"Ron, if you want to stop me...you are going to have to bloody well knock me unconscious first!" Ron stood transfixed by Ginny's statement as she swirled her deep blue coat around her petite body and swept out the same door Harry had left through minutes ago. Only once the door shut did Ron move from the spot he was rooted to.  
"I swear to God if that stubborn git gets my sister hurt I will...I will..."  
"...not do anything to him because of fear of what Ginny would do to you," Hermione finished for him, giggling slightly at the helpless look on Ron's face. She sank back into the chair and began staring out into the storm again. Ron sank down next to her, painfully aware of the gap he was careful to leave between them. He plunged his eyes into the darkness, trying to wage his way through the pelting rain for signs of his best friend or sister. After a few moments silence, Hermione sniffled. Ron pushed the immediate thoughts of how adorable that was back into the recesses of his mind as he looked over at her curled form sunk comfortably into the antique couch. When his eyes met hers though, he saw something he didn't expect...tears.  
"Oh God Hermione," he asked, all thoughts of Harry and Ginny suddenly shifted aside for feelings of concern for her, "what's the matter?" He found he couldn't look into her eyes anymore without reaching up to wipe her tears away, so he instead sank his eyes to the floor.  
"Oh Ron...I hate this!" she sobbed, "I hate living in fear, I hate living in grief, and I hate not having a clear understanding of anything! Nothing is set in stone! Not even my future! How can I know if I'll be around to even have a future?"  
"I promise you Hermione," he said, his eyes still looking downward, "I won't let anything take your future away from you..." Ron paused as if unsure whether or not to go on, and in the end decided to proceed, now lifting his hazel eyes to meet her glistening chocolate ones, "the world can't afford to loose someone like you...smart, talented...beautiful...the answer to all our problems is someone like you. How could I ever let you go?" Ron suddenly regretted saying that last part, afraid that he had said too much. Hermione on the other had didn't seem to notice the look of apprehension on Ron's face. She simply flung her arms around her neck and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.  
I'm going to do this right this time, thought Ron; God knows when I'll get to hold her again...  
Wrapping his arms around her, Ron pulled Hermione cautiously closer and let her shed her tears on his neck. At first the tears strengthened, then turned to little sighs, and then faded into the peaceful rhythm of someone sleeping. Ron's hold on Hermione didn't loosen the entire time. He soaked in her tears like they were the saving waters of life, and clung to those sighs like the wind momentarily sweeping his troubles away. When she slept, he slowly, so she wouldn't wake up, lowered his head onto hers and let himself drift into contented sleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ron awoke an hour later to the cushiony couch in the front parlor of Grimwald place, and soft breaths on his neck. He quietly looked down to find Hermione still peacefully sleeping. He glanced at the antique clock that swung in an odd rhythm and found himself worrying where Harry and Ginny had been all this time. Should he wake Hermione? As he gazed again at her sun blossomed hair cascading around his shoulder to tickle his bare forearm, he wondered one last sly thought before he had to end the perfect moment. As Ron slowly, cautiously leaned his head towards her cheek he prayed with all he had that God would give him another chance to do this while she was awake one day. Well, Ron would reflect later, I guess the time it takes for prayers to be answered is less that I thought, because at that moment Hermione drowsily opened her eyes.  
"Ron!" She gasped, surprised to find his face inches from hers. She didn't get a chance to say more though, because Ron suddenly leapt four feet into the air and began coughing violently for no apparent reason. "Ron," she asked cautiously, "What time is it?"  
"Um...*more coughing* it's um...*cough* it's 2:32 now," Ron managed to stutter out before turning redder and collapsing into a one person chair where all Hermione could see were the backs of his reddening ears. As he sat there and repeatedly mentally kicked himself, Hermione approached his chair with red cheeks and put her hand slowly onto his shoulder.  
"Ron?"  
*Cough*  
"Ron...Thank you." She looked down into his deep eyes, searching, pleading with him to realize that he didn't need to be so afraid of...so afraid of love. But how could she tell him that when she couldn't even bring herself to say it? The extra red in her rosy cheeks faded back to normal and she regained her self composure. Stepping bravely forward, she perched on one end of the arm chair. She watched Ron's eyes widened and his breath get shallower. Well, she though, here goes nothing...  
"Th-Thanks...-f-for what?" Ron stuttered out, obviously trying very hard to take deep breaths. The rain pelted against the roof creating a protective canopy above them. Somehow, being this close to Ron, completely enclosed by a shield of rain, there is no where else I would rather be.  
"For being my friend," she whispered. This however did not get the expected response from Ron. She had expected a sigh, a laugh, or even a hug if she was lucky enough, but not this. His face suddenly stiffened. The rain grew louder, and the night seemed to grow darker as Ron gazed coldly up at her.  
"Don't you understand he asked? Please tell me you do! I just...I can't be your friend anymore!" Tears stung at the corners of Hermione's eyes. Just seconds ago she woke up in his arms, and now he wouldn't even be her friend. Being a teenager is hell, she thought. More and more tears continued to slide to her face as she jumped up and backed away.  
"You can't be my friend anymore? What in the name of Merlin is that supposed to mean!?" She found herself completely loosing her control. "That's it!? You just decide one minute that you aren't going to be my friend!?" She was beyond reason now; different shades of red had come shooting up to her face and her fists were clenched as tight as her pummeling heart was right now. Ron was up from his seat now too, but he was just stand there, listening to her rant, with the most pained look imaginable on his face.  
When she stopped to take deep rasping breaths he softly began speaking again, "You can laugh at me, you can run to me, or you can walk right out that door...but I can't be your friend anymore. It's killing me to know you, without getting a chance to hold you...so that's it, I quit, I can't be just friends anymore." Tears were now flinging hard down his face, and as much as he tried to contain them or brush them away, it was without avail. "Oh hell with it," he sighed, dropping his hands, "I guess that's what love does to you." Without waiting to be crushed by her reaction, Ron flung himself out the door where the rain would wash away his tears.  
As the door slamming in her face for the third time that night, Bloody Hell! Why do people keep doing that to me?!, Hermione found herself beyond words. He loved her? The shield of the rain suddenly fell away from her. How could her heart be protected by the rain when the biggest piece of it had just run out the door? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hermione felt moisture explode over her face and cascade down into her eyes as she hastily swiped them aside in an attempt to clear her vision. She came to yet another intersection for which she had no clue which way to go and decided to swerve left this time. The wind whipped her hair up and around in her face and she could feel her clothes plastering themselves to her body. Innumerable shivers ran up and down her body, but she had to keep going. Unaware of the awful condition, the lack of light, and the dangers of having no clue where she was going, Hermione plunged head on into the raging darkness of the storm. She had to find Ron! What had she done? She, the smartest witch at Hogwartz, had been so oblivious to what lay right under her nose that she had let the most amazing man in her life slip right out the door. Oh God please, I don't know where I am! Please Lord, please let me find him! She began running faster; aware of what the bitingly cold air was doing to her throbbing lungs. "Ron!" she began frantically shouting, "Ron! Ron please! I'm so sorry!" Suddenly, as she was making another sharp turn she felt her feet fly out from underneath her. She let out a little squeal as she felt herself falling and then...nothing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ron threw himself in the direction he had heard her. The rain ricocheted off his face as he pushed himself faster forward. He knew he had heard her calling his name, but then suddenly it had stopped. Blood pumped through his veins and his mind jumped to all kinds of horrific conclusions. How could he have been so stupid!? He made her follow him out here and now...Oh God, he didn't even want to think about what could have happened now! And on top of it all, he had told her how he felt...things would never be the same! He had to find her!  
Suddenly an awful sight jumped into his vision through the pouring rain. Hermione was laying on the ground twenty feet ahead of him and....she wasn't moving. The rain splattered around her but she remained still. Ron found himself reaching greater speeds than he ever had before in his life. He was by her side in a matter of seconds, shouting her name. "Hermione! Please Hermione, please be alright! Oh God please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please let her be alright!" Suddenly he realized that her chest was steadily rising and falling, yet blood was dripping down her porcelain forehead. Ron gasped out the breath that he didn't even know he had been holding, and then in one swift, gentle movement, lifted her off the ground in his strong arms. His face set with worry and determination, he began running toward Grimwald Place. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry was painfully awoken by the sound of pounding on the front door. He lifted his now warm head from the place it had lolled back against the couch and turned slightly. Ginny shifted in his arms and her head lifted out of the crook of his shoulder. "Harry, is someone at the door? Oh God, do you think it could be Ron and Hermione!?"  
"Shush! I don't know Gin...stay here let me get it." Harry rose softly off the couch leaving Ginny staring at the rattling door frame. Harry's padding footsteps were practically inaudible over the howling wind, the crackling fire as he dug his wand out of his jeans pocket. Just as Harry was close to reaching the door, it violently crashed open in his face to be swiftly followed by Ron.  
"Bloody Hell! Harry you git! Doesn't anyone in this house know how do answer the door!?" Harry just gaped at Ron like he was a madman, which he did honestly appear to be. He stood there looming tall in the door way, completely drenched in rain, breathing heavily, and holding an unconscious Hermione in his arms. "Well don't just stand there! Get out of the way Harry!"  
Ginny, quicker to react than Harry, had already sprung out of her chair and was heading quickly toward Ron. "Ron what happened!? Quick, lay her on the couch! Harry, get my wand out of my cloak."  
  
"Ron, mate," Harry stuttered, "What happened out there!?" Ron just frowned at him and pushed past laying Hermione gently on the couch. Harry swiftly crossed the room and tossed Ginny her wand. Placing her wand on Hermione's forehead, Ginny scrunched her eyes closed as if in deep concentration. Slowly the trickling blood began to retract back into the cut, and then the cut closed itself.  
"Ginny!" Ron gasped, "You did magic outside of school! You know how many problems that's caused in the past!" Ron stared at Ginny in shock as she slowly removed her wand from Hermione's head and lifted her hand.  
"Ron," she whispered exasperatedly, "Please! Be quiet! When she wakes up she's going to having a splitting headache, and I'm sure your ranting is not going to help it one bit!" she glared at him with a disapproving look and then went on, "As for my magic, you and Hermione aren't the only ones with special summer privileges this year. Dumbledore seemed to think that it might be handy for me to be able to do some healing magic, so he taught me how to do it under the Ministry's nose." Harry just sighed and lowered his head as Ron shook his and returned his eyes to Hermione.  
"I'm taking her upstairs," he said firmly. Then, without looking at either Harry or Ginny he again scooped Hermione into his arms and began climbing the stairs. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other questioningly then got up to follow him. Once entering Hermione's room though, Ron went inside and shut the door without even acknowledging that Harry or Ginny were even behind him.  
"Well, I guess that means we're not wanted!" Ginny said indignantly at the closed door in front of her face.  
"It also means that there is way more going on here than when we left," Harry sighed with a smile playing on his lips.  
"Hmmm," Ginny laughed, an identical grin forming. "Well, it's still your birthday...let's go back and finish it off by the fire..." She watched Harry's cheeks flush red as he reached out and tingled her hand by slipping his through hers. He led her down into the fire light, leaving Ron to look after the now sleeping Hermione. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ron had laid Hermione on her bed and gently wrapped as many blankets as he could around her. He placed a small, undetectable, drying spell on her sopping wet clothes, not trusting himself to change her into dry ones. The worry had never left his face and he now sat as close to her as he could on her bed, his heart wedged in his throat, watching her peaceful sleep. As he watched her cupped hand fall away from her face and hit the pillow, he placed his overlarge hand on hers. He was still staring at their hands as her eyes softly fluttered open, and she looked around in bewilderment at the strange situation she now found herself in. How had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered, Ron had run out on her and she had been out in the freezing night looking for him. Now she was lying in bed, dry, and, to her pleasant surprise, he was now tracing her ring finger with his thumb. "Ron," she whispered almost inaudibly, as if afraid that speaking would make the moment fade away. Ron's head shot up and almost immediately tears began falling from her face at the worried look he had on his. So much love was transmitted from gaze to gaze in that one moment that Hermione knew that her future lay with this man. She was going to be with him for the rest of her life. She was...in love with him.  
"Hermione!" Ron pulled his hand off hers, but then immediately replaced it on her face and began stroking away her tears as a smile quickly rose to his face. "Oh Hermione, thank God your awake! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, please forgive me..."  
"Ron," she cut him off, putting her soft hand on his rapidly moving chest, "It's alright! I don't know what went on out there, but all I know is...now," he had just lifted her up towards him, "everything's perfect." She watched as his hazel eyes sparkled and then in the next moment...fireworks. His lips found hers and she completely lost herself in this new world. Every problem, stress, or evil disappeared and all there was to her was Ron. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him unhesitantly draw her in protectively. She knew he felt exactly how she did. Warmth radiated between them as she was drawn deeper and deeper into the thrilling kiss. This, she thought, despite it all, has definitely been the best night of my life.  
Minutes later, she let her head fall to his shoulder as he ran his strong hands up and down her arms. "Ron," she began.  
"Yes?" he asked her, lifting his head to look deep into her eyes.  
"I...I don't think I can be your friend anymore either." Then, as his lips suddenly cascaded down onto hers again, she knew that through all the evil, all the hardships, and all the horror that they would surely face in the future, she had found love, and that would surely, without doubt, prevail through it all.  
  
~*Fine*~ 


	2. AN

Oops! Sorry forgot this: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling, and these characters are not mine to lay claim to. *sighs* oh well. P.S. Thanks to Mdelaur for all her help in proof reading and for all her patience! Hehe  
  
All the people that have reviewed so far, thank you so much! I love getting the notice reviews in my inbox! Thanks for all the positive rencouragement! If you want to read the sequal to this, look for Save Me From the Storm, my Harry and Ginny missing moment. ~*Love*~ CingStarz 


End file.
